Dragon Ball: FB Final Battle
by Aleph8
Summary: La tierra vive tiempos de paz tras la destrucción del monstruo boo.  Pero esto va a cambiar y Goku y sus amigos deberán de hacer frente a un último enemigo.  El momento final ha llegado y los guerreros z tendrán en sus manos el destino de todo el universo
1. Capítulo I: Entrenamiento

**PRÓLOGO**

La historia que les pienso contar sucede 15 años después del fin del monstruo majin boo. La paz reina en la tierra durante varios años y nuestros guerreros viven felices y contentos con sus familias.

Goku se ha marchado a entrenar con la reencarnación del monstruo buu ( el joven de 15 años Oob).

_**CAPITULO 1: ENTRENAMIENTO**_

Era una isla de origen tropical, los animales vivían pacíficamente en ella nutriéndose del agua que bordeaba la orilla y de los árboles que la rodeaban. Todo era paz hasta que el sonido de una explosión despertó a todos estos animales de su largo letargo y hicieron que estos se adentraran hacia la selva del interior de la isla. La figura de dos personas(irreconocibles a larga distancia ) apareció en el cielo, ambos estaban enzarzados en una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos continua que hacia que los árboles de la orilla de la isla se balanceasen. Ambos luchadores descendieron desde el lugar del cielo donde se encontraban volando y se posicionaron en la orilla de la isla.

-Increíble Oob. Has mejorado muchísimo en estos casi 5 años de entrenamiento. Tu fuerza mental y velocidad es increíble, nunca había visto nada igual-dijo Goku (_saiyan, 53-53 años)-_

-Muchas gracias señor.-le contestó Oob**-**(_15-16 años, reencarnación de majin boo)-_ Es un gran halago por su parte.

-¿Quieres continuar o descansamos?-le preguntó Goku-

**- **Por supuesto que quiero continuar señor-le respondió Oob- La duda ofende mi maestro.

Entonces ambos luchadores se lanzaron uno a por el otro y su choque de puños hizo que varios árboles de alrededor cayesen al suelo destruidos. La lluvia de golpes era brutal, ningún combatiente daba su brazo a torcer en tan semejante pelea. En ese momento Goku se separo de Oob y se lanzo hacia atrás.

-Ahora comprobaras mi gran poder-le dijo Goku con firmeza-

-Estoy impaciente por verlo maestro- le dijo Oob con felicidad-

Goku comenzó a acumular todas sus fuerzas y su poder comenzó a crecer. El suelo empezó a levantarse y la arena se levanto bruscamente creando un manto de polvo ocultando a Goku. Cuando esta se disipo Goku se había transformado en un super saiyan.

-Ven a por mí si puedes maestro-le dijo Oob retándolo-

Goku se lanzó hacia Oob pero este lo esquivo con mucha facilidad. Oob desapareció de la escena del combate y Goku se quedo pensativo espiando donde se podría encontrar su adversario. Oob apareció detrás de Goku pero este adivinó sus intenciones y bloqueo el puñetazo de Oob. Luego Goku le dio sendos puñetazos en la cara y en el estómago que hicieron levantar a Oob del suelo. Oob pudo frenar su ascenso y se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una ráfaga continua de ondas que fueron destruyendo toda la escena de la isla y haciendo que el lugar donde se encontraba Goku fuera imposible de ver.

**-**Creo que esta vez lo vencí-dijo Oob -

-Nunca des nada por hecho antes de tiempo.-dijo Goku en tono fuerte-

Goku apareció inmediatamente detrás de Oob y le proporcionó un fuerte codazo a Oob que no pudo esquivar. Oob cayó precipitadamente al suelo de la isla , chocándose contra una palmera que destruyó completamente. Goku lo siguió y lo cogió de las ropas y lo llevo a otro lugar lejano de la parte de la isla que estaba destruida. Cuando llegaron al lugar que estaba intacto de la isla Goku dejó a Oob y le proporciono una habichuela mágica para que recuperara sus fuerzas. Goku tomo otra.

**- **Je,je…dijo Goku con mucha sido una pelea extraordinaria Oob. Me ha costado muchísimo vencerte

**- **Maestro, usted es muy fuerte.-le contesto Oob con frustación-Ni practicando miles de años podría vencerle.

**- **Yo ya no soy tu maestro querido Oob.-le dijo Goku a Oob mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro- A partir de ahora somos compañeros.

- Gracias maestro, quiero decir Goku-dijo Oob con felicidad-.

_En un monte muy lejano…_

Vegeta se encontraba de pie frente a dos jóvenes como eran Goten y Trunks. Estos dos últimos estaban muy malheridos de la dura pelea que estaban teniendo contra Vegeta. Trunks y Goten estaban en super saiyan dando su mayor nivel.

_-_Vamos ¿ a que esperáis para atacarme**-**dijo Vegeta mientras les retaba(_ edad 56-57 años, raza saiyajin) :_

Trunks se lanzó contra Vegeta propinándole un puñetazo que Vegeta paro con suma facilidad. Luego Vegeta le dio dos rodillazos en el estomago a Trunks haciéndole a Trunks caer arrodillado de dolor. Trunks se puso enfrente de Vegeta escupiendo le propino una fuerte patada en la cara haciéndole caer a los pies de Goten. Le había roto la nariz a Trunks.

**-** Venga Trunks.-dijo Vegeta- Demuéstrame todo lo que te he enseñado estos ultimos años.

**- **Basta ya Vegeta- ordenó Goten (_edad 20-21 años, raza saiyajin/humano)-. _Estamos muy cansados. Llevamos muchas horas practicando.

**-**Para los enemigos no hay tiempo que valga. La fuerza y el poder es solo para los privilegiados que nunca se rinden…..aunque, que me vas a decir tu de eso. Miserable mocoso.

-Por favor padre, pare ya el entrenamiento.-suplicó Trunks (_ edad 22-23 años, raza saiyajin/humano)-_

**-**¿Cómo te puedes rendir hijo mio? -dijo Vegeta en tono de sorpresa- ¿Qué te he enseñado todos estos últimos años?

**-**En estos últimos años he aprendido que hay otras cosas mas importantes que la lucha y el poder.-dijo Trunks sin ningun miedo a su padre-

-Grrr… te ordeno que te levantes Trunks! HAZLO!-dijo Vegeta en tono de obligación-

Goten estaba lleno de ira y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Vegeta en plena cara rompiéndole varios dientes. El golpe cogió por sorpresa a Vegeta que estaba esperando el ataque de su hijo. Goten le proporcióno luego una patada voladora en el pecho a Vegeta haciéndole caer colina hacia abajo por el monte.

-Odio a tu padre cuando le dan esos ataques de prepotencia y avaricia. ¿Estas bien?-dijo Goten con mucha ira-

-Si, estoy bien. Vamos a buscarle y vamonos a casa.- dijo Trunks levantándose y secándose la sangre de la nariz-

_Debajo del monte…._

Vegeta se estaba quitando las piedras que le habían caído encima por el duro golpe. Se estaba reincorporando como podía del duro golpe y pensó mentalmente.:

**-**Maldita sea -dijo Vegeta con mucha rabia- Me deje atrapar por ese estúpido niñato.

_CONTINUARA!_


	2. Capítulo II: El mal nunca muere

**CAPITULO 2: EL MAL NUNCA MUERE**

Todos nuestros guerreros se habían relajado y se habían centrado en su familia. El periodo de paz que habían vivido les hacia estar más tranquilos en sus entrenamientos que de costumbre. Pero todo cambio una mañana cuando en la televisión salio anunciado el inicio dentro de 1 mes del 30º Tenkaichi Budōkai.

-Me complace anunciaros como vigente ganador que dentro de 1 mes dará inicio en la Isla de Lanua el 30º Tenkaichi Budokai. Espero que a el acudaís los mejores luchadores de todo el planeta. Os estare esperando-dijo Mr Satan** (**_58/63 años raza humana)-_

A partir de este momento todos los guerreros se empezaron a entrenar con fuerza para demostrar su gran nivel en el torneo. Uno de los que se había relajado era Gohan, aunque se entiende por su hija Pan.

Ambos se encontraban en estos instantes en el jardín de su casa. Su casa se encontraba alejada de la ciudad y muy cercana a un pequeño bosque. Gozan y Pan se encontraban frente a frente enfrente de sus casas.

-Vamos cariño-dijo Gohan(_34-36 años raza saiyajin/humana)-_Enséñame todo lo que te has aprendido para este torneo.

-Esta bien Papa-dijo Pan_**(**__12-13años raza humana 75% y raza saiyajin 25)-_ lo dare todo.

Pan se lanzó a darle una patada a Gohan pero este la paro con facilidad.

-Venga cariño, -dijo Gohan medio riéndose- tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres hacerme algo….

Gohan no pudo terminar la frase porque Pan le asesto una fuerte patada en la cara que le hizo caer al suelo. Luego lo cogió del pie y le empezó a dar vueltas hasta que lo lanzó hacia el interior del bosque de cerca de su casa. Gohan choco contra varios árboles( rompiéndoles seguidamente) hasta que se choco contra una roca que lo paro. A gohan le salio sangre por la cabeza pero se levanto. Estaba solo en medio del bosque y solo se escuchaba el agua de un rianchuelo que pasaba muy cerca de ahí. No sabía donde estaba pan Hasta que distinguió una sombra y fue directamente a por ella pero resulto ser un animal. Gohan estaba nervioso hasta que salio Pan y le propino una serie de puñetazos en el estómago que le hicieron retroceder hacía atrás hasta que cayo en el agua del rianchuelo.

-Vamos Papa, si aun no he dado ni un 20% de mi poder.-dijo Pan retando a su padre-

Gohan se levantó(tenia la cara llena de sangre por el golpe que se habia dado con la cabeza en la piedra). Empezó a reirse y pan se puso nerviosa.

**- **¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Pan nerviosa-

-Has mejorado muchísimo Pan-dijo Gohan con seriedad- pero ahora me toca dar a mí.

Pan empezó a retroceder. Piso un trozo de hierba y cuando se giro Gohan había desaparecido.

-¿Papa?-dijo una Pan atemorizada-

No había nadie. Entonces desde el suelo salio Gohan y atrapo a Pan y se la llevo volando hacia arriba del bosque. Estaban a una altura considerable entonces Gohan la solto a una distancia de 100 metros del suelo. Pan quería volar pero las fuerzas por el cansancio de la batalla le fallaban. Se iba a estrellar en el suelo y el miedo le apodero. Pero justo cuando se iba a chocar Gohan la cogió y la salvó del golpe.

-¿Te ha gustado el viaje cariño?-dijo Gohan con una suave risa-

Pan se había quedado inconsciente por el susto que se había llevado. Entonces Gohan la llevo a casa para que esta descansara.

(….)

_En la capsule corporation_

Vegeta se encerraba en la sala de gravedad. En ella se tiraba varias horas al dia entrenando duramente para poder llegar al estado de super saiyan de nivel 3 al que había llegado Goku.

Ahora se encontraba precisamente en ella. La gravedad en la sala era muy fuerte(varios objetos se quedaban destruidos al no poder soportar la fuerza de la gravedad). Vegeta se encontraba sentando en el suelo meditando con los ojos cerrados hasta que de una maquina que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la habitación donde se encontraba se escucho un extraño sonido y de su pequeña obertura salieron varios robots con forma de pajaros.

Vegeta al escucharlos se levanto. Pese a que se levanto y reacciono con rapidez su rostro mostraba un gran cansancio(por el esfuerzo de estar varias horas encerrado en aquel infierno). Cuando llego el primer robot lo destruyo de un severo puñetazo. El segundo robot lo ataco por la espalda pero Vegeta se teletransporto, esquivándolo fácilmente. Cuando volvió a aparecer lo agarro con una mano y lo estrujo hasta que este explotó. El ultimo robot iba hacia Vegeta con una velocidad inhumana por encima de este. Vegeta cogió los restos del anterior y se los lanzó con mucha fuerza haciendo que ambos robots se desintegraran nada mas chocarse.

Nada mas finalizar el ejercicio el sonido del timbre de la cámara lo despertó. Desactivo el poder de la gravedad que tenia la camara. Mientras iba hacia la puerta para abrirla cogió una toalla para limpiarse la sudor de la frente. Nada mas abrirla apareció Bulma.

_-_Hola cariño-le dijo Bulma**(**_humana, 57 años)-_ Ha llegado esta carta para ti.

**-**Para mí?-le preguntó Vegeta con cara de sorpresa-

**-**Si-le respondió Bulma- parece ser que es un pase especial para participar en el próximo torneo de artes marciales.

-Mmm…. Muchas gracias cariño-le dijo Vegeta mientras cogía la carta-

Bulma salió de la habitación y Vegeta cerró la puerta de nuevo. Entonces se dispuso a ver la carta.

_Nos congratula darle esta invitación especial para participar en el __30º Tenkaichi Budokai_ _que se celebrara dentro de pocos días en una isla del continente del sud llamada Lanua. Esperamos que acepte esta invitación y participe en este prestigioso torneo. ¡Hasta pronto!_

_Satan Corporation_

Cuando acabó de leer esa carta se le llenaron los ojos de orgullo.

-Si… este estúpido torneo me ofrecerá la oportunidad de mostrarle a Goku quien es el gran saiyan. Si, seguro que el y sus estúpidos amigos participaran en el -se dijo Vegeta mentalmente-

Una risa casi diabólica broto de su garganta. Empezó a acumular muchísima energía haciendo que los objetos que llenaban la habitación saliesen disparados por la habitación. Entonces Vegeta expulsó toda su energía con una tremenda explosión de energía que hizo que se destruyera toda la habitación.

(…)

Mientras Krilin entrenaba junto a su mujer C-18 mientras cuidaba de su hija Marron. Ten shin han entrenaba en el desierto del oeste con su inseparable amigo Chaos.

Piccolo vivia con Dende y Mr Popo en el palacio de Kamisama y entrenaba en la habitacion del tiempo. Yamcha habia descuidado completamente su entrenamiento y se dedicaba a ligar para encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños.

La vida de los guerreros z(aunque hayan pasado varios años) no había cambiado mucho.

(…)

_En el extremo mas nórdico del mundo._

Una figura inhumana que se escondía entre las sombras de los icebergs deambulaba por todos ellos buscando algo. Algo que bien valía toda su existencia. Su unicó propósito en su patética vida. Un algo que al fin encontro…..

Un oso polar caminaba por encima de un iceberg con su pequeño hijo. Estos trotaban muy lentamente(como si notasen que algo no fuese como debía de ir). Entonces un ruido

_Grtks…_

Los dos osos polares salieron corriendo de aquel lugar. La figura inhumana y demacrada les perseguía a una velocidad imposible. La caza era inminente.

Cuando estaba apunto de dar caza al oso pequeño el oso grande salto sobre el monstruo para protegerlo. Ambos(el montruo y el oso grande) chocaron con el hielo del iceberg y se hundieron en las aguas de este. El oso pequeño empezó a llorar y a rodear el agujero que habían dejado los dos.

Al cabo de unos minutos un ola gigante de agua congelada sobresalió del agujero e hizo que se cayera el oso pequeño. De ellas salio el oso polar grande totalmente masacrado y mutilado(le habían arrancado 2 partas y todos sus órganos e intestinos). La sangre cubría todo el hielo. El llanto del oso pequeño(que se acercaba al oso muerto) fue silenciado por la risa malvada de el monstruo. Esta era maléfica pero a la vez de gloria ya que había conseguido su objetivo. Un objetivo que sostenía en su mano firmemente. Una mítica bola de dragón de 3 estrellas.

_¿__Quien sera esa bestia?¿Para que quiere la bola de dragon ? ¿Quien ganara el torneo?_


	3. Capítulo III: La isla de Lanua

**CAPITULO 3: LA ISLA DE LANUA**

Tras varios meses de durísimo entrenamiento Goku y Oob decidieron regresar con sus familias paradescansar. Allí se enteraron del inicio del nuevo torneo.

-¿Se va a apuntar?-pregunto Oob-  
>-Claro, por supuesto-afirmó Goku- Quiero probar la fuerza que he conseguido con nuestro entrenamiento.¿Tu también lo haras Oob?<br>-Si, por supuesto-dijo Oob con firmeza-  
>-Muy bien.¿Y cuando dará inicio este nuevo torneo Chichi ?-preguntó Goku-<br>-Según me explico Bulma, el torneo comenzara dentro de 5 días en la isla de Lanua-contestó Chichi-  
>- ¿Se han apuntado nuestros amigos?-preguntó Goku-<br>- Si, incluso Vegeta-respondió Chichi-  
>- Mmm… que raro. Vegeta odia estos torneos.-dijo Goku con tono de sorpresa-<p>

Así pues pasaron 4 días, y el día anterior al inició del torneo todos nuestros amigos ya se encontraban en la isla sureña de Lanua .

La isla de Lanua era una isla no muy grande y que tenia un gran puerto turístico donde miles de viajeros hacían turismo por la zona. Alrededor de la isla habían varias playas donde la gente disfrutaba de los placeres de la naturaleza o simplemente entrenaba para el gran torneo. En el interior de la isla se podían encontrar cientos de tiendas, hospitales y hoteles como preparación para el torneo. En el centro del torneo se encontraban varios tatamis de entrenamiento que a su vez rodeaban a un tatami gigantesco que coronaba la isla.

Nuestros guerreros se encontraban a las afueras del puerto en un pequeño restaurante donde una gran palmera les daba sombra. Ahí se encontraban todos(Krilin, C-18, Marron,Yamcha,Ten,Chaos,…hasta Muten,Oolong,Puar,…..). Estaban todos excepto Vegeta y su familia.

-¿Se puede saber donde demonios esta Vegeta?-preguntó Krilin_(humano, 52-53 años)_  
>-No creo que tarde mucho- respondió C-18 <em>(humana. Edad desconocida)<em>  
>-Mirad, ahí estan.-dijo Yamcha<em>(humano, 53-54 años )<em>señalando un lugar en el cielo.-

Una pequeña nave salió de las nubes. Esta aterrizó fácilmente sobre el pequeño aeropuerto de la isla. De ella salieron Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks y Bra. Trunks tenia el pelo largo y este le tapaba los ojos.

-Que alegría veros-les dijo Ten Shin Han _(humano. 54-55 años)_  
>-Cuanto tiempo desde la última vez-dijo Chaos <em>(humano. 54-55 años)<em> con nostalgia  
>-Yo también me alegro mucho de veros-dijo Bra <em>(raza saiyanhumana. 15 años)_que se quedó observando a Goten que había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio-

Vegeta paso olímpicamente de ellos y se dirigió a Goku. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas durante varios segundos y Goku empezó a reirse y le dio un abrazo a Vegeta.

-¿Qué tal Vegeta?¿Has entrenado mucho?-preguntó Goku en tono simpático- Yo si lo he hecho junto a Oob.  
>-Vegeta: Mmm…ya. Eso se demostrara en el torneo-respondió Vegeta fríamente<br>-Bueno, os estábamos esperando para comer. Ahora que estáis…pues….vamos a comer-afirmó Goku mientras se dirigía hacia el restaurante-

Todos pidieron un pequeño almuerzo al camarero,…todos, excepto Goku.

-Camarero, ¿puede traerme el plato mas grande que tenga?.-preguntó Goku un poco nervioso- Es que el camino hasta la isla me ha abierto el apetito, jajaja.  
>-Por supuesto-dijo el camarero con cara de maldad-No se arrepentira<p>

Entonces el camarero se fue y al rato vino con varios camareros con una taza de sopa gigante que dejo encima de la mesa. La mesa se rompió por el peso de esta.

- Es imposible que….-dijo cortadamente Oolong _(cerdo-humanoide, edad desconocida)- _

Antes de que Oolong terminase la frase, Goku ya se había terminado la sopa. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y se cayeron al suelo del susto.

-Buah!...que bien he comido. Aunque me ha sabido mas bien a poco. Me ha dejado aun un dolor en las tripas.-dijo Goku con cara soñadora-  
>- PERO COMO PUEDES COMER TANTO!-dijo Oolong furioso subíendose encima de la mesa-<br>-Este goku….jejeje, nunca cambiara.-dijo Mutenroshi _(humano, 350 años): _con cara de felicidad-

_RING!RING! ALARMA! ALARMA! Se ruega a todos los presentes que la fecha límite para la inscripción es a las 6 horas de esta misma tarde._

- Ah, tenemos tiempo para visitar la isla.-dijo Gohan sin darle importancia al asunto- Son….  
>- Las 6- dijo Videl <em>(humana, 3436 años)_llevándose las manos a la cabeza-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y se cayeron al suelo. Cuando se levantaron fueron corriendo hacía el centro de la isla. Allí iban Goku, Vegeta, Gohan ,Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Krilin, Ten, Chaos, C-18, Oob, Videl y Pan.

Tras recorrer varios kilómetros en apenas 1 minuto. Vieron que las puertas estaban cerradas y a un chico discutiendo con el encargado.

-Por favor. -dijo un chico desconocido que estaba hablando con el encargado-He recorrido medio mundo para participar en este torneo. No me puede hacer esto.  
>- Lo siento, pero las reglas son las reglas-dijo el encargado seriamente- Si no te inscribes antes del plazo límite no puedes participar en el torneo.<br>- Yo… no….-dijo el chico agachándo la cabeza con cara triste-

Entonces piccolo se adelanto a los guerreros y se acerco al encargado.

- Las puertas estan cerradas-dijo el encargado levantándose de su asiento- No puede inscribirse nadie mas.  
>-Tengo algo en lo que objetar-dijo Piccolo( <em>namekiano, edad 41-42 años<em>) que puso su frente delante del encargado-

Entonces a Piccolo se le pusieron los ojos blancos y de ellos salio una luz violeta que choco con los ojos del encargado. Este se puso a temblar y se le pusieron los ojos blancos también. Al poco tiempo la luz paro y el silenció reino en la sala hasta que el encargado se levanto.

- Aquí están las hojas del formulario.-dijo el encargado que no sabía lo que hacía- Por favor, pongan su nombre, su edad y su sexo.  
>-Eres increíble Piccolo.-dijo Gohan dando una palmada en la espalda-<br>- Un lavado de mente.-dijo piccolo con seriedad cruzando los brazos- Es fácil controlar estas mentes tan simples.

Todos los presentes se inscribieron y le devolvieron las hojas al encargado que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Todos salieron de la sala de inscripciones muy contentos.

- Muchísimas gracias por permitirme inscribirme.-dijo el chico desconocido haciéndo una reverencia-  
>- No ha sido nada chico. Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Goten-<br>-Me llamo Niku y vengo del poblado de los jamo(varios kilómetros al oeste del desierto de los Katama)-dijo el joven _(humano, edad 20 años aproximadamente. Pelirrojo)_-  
>- Encantado de conocerte Niku. -dijo Trunks -Mucha suerte en el torneo.<br>- Ah, ….igualmente.-dijo el joven Niku mientras se marchaba del lugar-

Entonces todos salieron de aquel lugar y volvieron con sus famílias a la plaza central de la isla. En ella se encontraban varias tiendas de ropa, utensilios, etc…. Y varios hoteles donde los inscritos en el torneo podrían descansar durante el transcurso de este.

- Estoy muy cansada. Por hoy ha sido suficiente.-dijo Marron (_humana, 17-18 años_) dando un bostezo- Me voy a dormir  
>-Si, creo que yo también.-dijo Krilin abrazándo a su hija- Mañana es el gran día y hay que descansar para poder pasar las previas.<br>- Bueno, pues hasta mañana.-dijo Goku despidiéndose de ellos-

Entonces todos entraron al hotel donde un trabajador los guió a sus respectivas habitaciones donde descansarían muy felizmente. Todos….excepto una persona.

_[...]_

Oob estaba muy nervioso por demostrar su verdadero potencial, así que no podía dormir. Entonces por la noche se levanto y salió de su habitación para tomar el aire y pasear por el hotel. El hotel estaba en una relativa calma hasta que de pronto unas fuertes voces le sorprendieron.

Fue corriendo hacía el lugar de donde venían. Cruzo varias escaleras hasta llegar al jardín. Y ahí vio a un hombre con capucha andando por el jardín. Parecía que este hablara consigo mismo.

- Debe de estar mas nervioso que yo.-dijo Oob mentalmente mientras observaba al hombre

-Quiero que mates a todos  
>-Si,señor<br>-Pueden fastidiar mis planes.  
>- Si.<br>-Sobre todo quiero que acabes dolorosamente con goku.  
>- Si señor<br>- Si no cumples ya sabes lo que pasara.  
>- Si, señor-dijo esto último temblándole la voz-<p>

Entonces un crujido de una planta hizo que el hombre interrumpiese su conversación y se girase hacía el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba Oob(el cual había huido de aquel lugar muy asustado)  
><em><br>¿Hablara solo este hombre misterioso?¿Con quien habla?¿Porque quiere matar a Goku?_

Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo…


	4. Capítulo IV: El inicio del torneo

_CAPITULO 4: EL INICIO DEL TORNEO_

_Los primeros rayos de sol de un nuevo día despertaron a nuestros guerreros z. Todos se levantaron muy temprano y se vistieron con sus ropas de batalla. Tomaron un pequeño desayuno en el hotel y todos juntos se dirigieron a la entrada del centro de batallas. Esta estaba custodiada por 2 estatuas de perros gigantes( de unos 10 metros). En ella ya esperaban cientos de guerreros de diversas partes del mundo(gente del norte, del desierto, de las principales capitales, maestros de artes marciales,…..)._

_-Bueno, nosotros vamos a coger algún lugar en las diferentes gradas que hay-dijo Bulma  
>-Mucha suerte a todos-dijo Chichi mientras se despedía de todos-<em>

_Y los acompañantes que no participaban en el torneo, marcharon hacía la multitud que entraba en el interior de los diferentes estadios._

_Nuestros guerreros entrenaron un poco entre ellos, esperando a que alguien les explicara el desarrollo del torneo y abriera la entrada para la sala de combates. Entre la multitud de guerreros pudieron ver a Niku que no paraba de observar a los combatientes para examinarlos. Parecía nervioso._

_-¿Qué te pasa Niku?-preguntó Trunks mientras se acercaba a el-  
>-Nada, es que estaba esperando a un pariente mio que también participaba en el torneo, jejejeje . Pero parece que no esta. Supongo que se habrá asustado en el último momento.-dijo Niku con una risa nerviosa-<br>-Si,este torneo va a ser muy duro-dijo Trunks poniéndose serio-_

_La conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte gong que sonó de la cima de una torre que custodiaba todo el complejo de edificios que conformaba el centro de batallas. En la torre apareció Mr Satan y su fiel amigo Boo(que ya se comportaba como un ciudadano más)._

_-Queridos participantes-dijo Mr Satan por un micrófono- Bienvenidos al 30º Tenkaichi Budōkai. Enseguida los encargados del torneo os explicaran el funcionamiento de este. Espero que deis todo vuestro poder y que muestren un gran espectáculo._

_Mr Satan se retiró de la palestra y salio del lugar acompañado de Boo. Varios hombres se pusieron delante y sacaron un papel que leyeron en voz alta._

_-Bien. El funcionamiento del torneo es el siguiente-dijo el encargado mientras sacaba su pergamino-_

_Hoy mismo se realizaran la fase previa en la que todos tendréis que combatir entre todos(1 vs 1 con el contrincante que decidáis, el que pierda quedara eliminado) hasta que solo queden 16 combatientes. En ese momento dará inicio el verdadero torneo donde se hará un sorteo de las puertas se abran al sonido del gong, todos podréis entrar a los diferentes tatamis que hay en la sala de batallas, donde se realizaran las previas. Los 16 finalistas lucharan en el gran tatami. Mucha suerte._

_PUUUUUUM!_

_El gong sonó muy fuerte y los perros gigantes empujaron mecánicamente las puertas y estas se abrieron con un gran chirrido. El público que se agolpaba en las gradas aplaudió y grito a los luchadores. Estos fueron entrando poco a poco._

_-Escuchad-dijo Goku mientras se ponía al frente del grupo-No debemos tener problema para pasar la previa así que lo mejor será no enfrentarnos ahora entre nosotros. Así nos ahorraremos fuerzas.¿De acuerdo?  
>-Si-dijeron todos al unísono-<br>-Ah, y procurad no llamar la atención ni provocar desperfectos.  
>-De acuerdo-dijeron todos otra vez al unísono salvo Vegeta que ni los escuchaba-<em>

_Dentro de aquel gigantesco escenario habían diferentes gradas con sus diferentes tatamis. Los luchadores se iban emparejando entre ellos._

_(…)_

_-Eh, tu. Soy Keane-dijo el luchador dirigiéndose a Goku- Campeón de la gran capital 2 años seguidos.¿Quieres que nos enfrentemos?  
>-Si tu quieres-dijo Goku en tono amable-<em>

_Ambos contrincantes se posicionaron en un tatami. Este era bastante pequeño(comparado con otros tatamis). Ambos luchadores se posicionaron frente a frente y cruzaron sus miradas_

_-No me vas a durar ni 10 segundos-dijo el rival de Goku-  
>-Espero que no-dijo Goku-<em>

_Keane se lanzó para darle un puñetazo a Goku pero este lo esquivo fácilmente y al ser un campo pequeño no pudo evitar salirse del tatami._

_-NO! NO PUEDE SER!-dijo Keane furioso levantándose rápidamente- ES INCREÍBLE!¿COMO HAS PODIDO ESQUIVAR TAN RÁPIDO MI GOLPE?  
>-Con mucho entrenamiento, jejejeje-dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía-<em>

_Gohan se encontraba buscando un contrincante por el recinto hasta que un hombre de mas de 2 metros de altura apareció ante el. La muchedumbre se aparto al verlo. Era un hombre bastante gordo y con una barba que le llegaba hasta el pecho._

_-JA,JA,JA! Soy Norgok!-dijo el enorme luchador mientras se acercaba a Gohan- Campeón del continente del norte! El más fuerte de entre los nórdicos! Te voy a destruir y te dejare como si fueras nieve.  
>-Eso tendremos que verlo.-dijo Gohan poniéndose serio-<em>

_Ambos contrincantes subieron al tatami. Norgok a cada paso que daba iba destruyendo alguna parte del tatami. El tatami estaba en muy mal estado por el peso de Norgok._

_-:JAJAJAJAJA!-dijo Norgok burlándose de Gohan-¿Crees que un flacucho como tu va a poder vencer al mas grande de entre los grandes?  
>-Tal vez..dijo Gohan posicionándose para la lucha-<em>

_Norgok salto para aplastar a Gohan. Gohan se mantuvo quieto y parecía que no le importase el ataque de Norgok el cual cayó encima de gohan aplastándolo con todo su peso. Había destruido completamente el tatami por culpa de su peso._

_-Oh, no…. Lo ha matado-dijeron unas cuantas voces entre el público mientras se contenía el aliento.  
>-La próxima vez deben de hacer un torneo que divida a los grandes guerreros y a estos flacu…-dijo Norgok desde el suelo-<em>

_Norgok no pudo acabar la frase ya que Gohan(que estaba aplastado por Norgok) lo lanzó hacia el cielo para poder levantarse y ponerse de pie._

_-Ah! Socorro!-decía Norgok mientras volaba sobre las cabezas del público-_

_Norgok salió volando hasta caer encima del público, destruyendo a su paso varias gradas._

_(…)_

_Vegeta estaba apoyado en una pared viendo los combates de todos los participantes. Cada vez quedaban menos. Entonces un chico se le acercó a Vegeta._

_-Eh, tu, señorito-dijo un luchador con una peculiar voz sureña- Usted aun no ha luchado contra ningún luchador! Eso no es justo.  
>- Pff….. es que sois ridículos-dijo Vegeta pasando olímpicamente de este-<br>-¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo el luchador mientras agarraba de la camisa a Vegeta- Soy Yuca. El campeón del continente del sur! Nacido en las islas tropicales cercanas a la isla de Lanua. Lucha contra mi,  
>-….Esta bien….esto es vergonzoso-dijo Vegeta en voz baja-<em>

_Varios luchadores escucharon las duras palabras de Vegeta y empezaron a animar a Yuca para que venciese a Vegeta. Ambos subieron al tatami que estaba en un rincón mas apartado._

_-Te voy a dar una paliza para que respetes a todos los luchadores-dijo Yuca posicionándose-  
>-Si, seguro.-dijo Vegeta ríendose-<br>-Vamos Yuca, cárgatelo!-dijeron algunos luchadores que rodeaban el tatami- Destruye a ese parasito._

_Entonces Yuca empezó a hacer una especie de baile que era capoeira. Vegeta empezó a ponerse nervioso por el ridículo de lo que estaba viendo. Entonces cuando Yuca se disponía a darle una patada a Vegeta este le dio un patadón tremendo a Yuca en el estómago haciendo que este saliera disparado hacía una pared cercana al tatami que destruyó por completo._

_-Eso es una patada-dijo Vegeta mientras bajaba del tatami tranquilamente-_

_Las asistencias aparecieron para llevarse a Yuca que había quedado inconsciente por la durísima patada de Vegeta._

_-¿Alguien mas?-dijo Vegeta mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el lugar donde estaban el resto de luchadores-  
>-No…no….-dijeron todos los luchadores aterrados mientras huían del lugar-<br>-Padre, no tenias que haber abusado así de tu fuerza-dijo Trunks recriminándole su actitud-  
>-Era en defensa propia-dijo Vegeta excusándose- No me dejaban tranquilo.<em>

_Así pues, a lo largo de todo el día todos nuestros guerreros fueron pasando diferentes combates hasta que todos pudieron pasar la fase previa(sin excepcion). A los 14 combatientes les acompañaron el chico que vieron el día anterior(Niku )y un combatiente extraño que tenía una capucha y no dejaba ver su cara que se denominaba así mismo " 2 CARAS"_

_Todos los luchadores que sobrevivieron a la masacre de la previa pasaron a una sala adyacente al lugar. En ella les esperaba unos encargados que tenían una máquina con varias bolas delante y un panel detrás._

_-Bienvenidos a los 16 supervivientes que habéis podido pasar la ronda previa y llegar a la ronda final-dijo el encargado-. Ahora el formato es bastante sencillo. Esta máquina efectuara los emparejamientos 1 vs 1 que se mostraran en esta pantalla electrónica. Serán la ronda de octavos, cuartos, semifinales, y la gran final. El ganador de la final tendrá el honor de luchar contra el humano más fuerte: Mr Satan. Bien, que comience el sorteo._

_En el panel electrónico aparecieron nombrados por cada número cada uno de los luchadores:  
>1-Gohan<br>2-Krilin  
>3-Goku<br>4-Pan  
>5-Trunks<br>6-Niku  
>7-Oob<br>8-Piccolo  
>9-Vegeta<br>10-Ten Shin Han  
>11-Videl<br>12-Chaos  
>13- 2 caras<br>14-C-18  
>15-Yamcha<br>16-Goten_

_Entonces la máquina de bolas se puso en marcha y de ella empezaron a salir bolas que definían los emparejamientos de la 1 ronda:_

_1-Krilin (2) vs Piccolo (8)  
>2-Vegeta(9) vs C-18(14)<br>3- Yamcha(15) vs Trunks(5)  
>4-Goten (16) vs Chaos(12)<br>5-Goku(3) vs Pan (4)  
>6-Videl(11) vs Oob (7)<br>7-Gohan(1) vs Ten (10)  
>8- Niku (6) vs 2 caras ( 13)<em>

_La 1 ronda de la fase final comenzara mañana a primera hora. Buena suerte y que gane el mejor!_

_-Vaya abuelo, me ha tocado contra ti. He mejorado mucho pero no se si podré ganarte-dijo Pan triste-  
>-Seguro que sera un duelo impresionante-dijo Goku amablemente-<br>-JAJAJAJAJAJA!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! SIIIIIIIIIIII!-dijo el misterioso luchador sorprendiendo al resto-_

_Una carcajada maléfica broto de aquel luchador misterioso el cual se acercó a Niku que tenía la cara seria y mirando al suelo(intentando desviar la mirada de 2 caras)._

_-Vaya...jovencito... nos veremos mañana. Seguro que será un combate ...entretenido-dijo 2 caras al que no se le podía ver el rostro-  
>-Eso espero-dijo Niku mientras alzaba su rostro y le devolvía la mirada a 2 caras<br>-Si, seguro que lo será -dijo Gohan dándole una palmada en la espalda a Niku-Quiero ver como eres de bueno Niku.  
>-No se vosotros, pero yo estoy muy cansado-dijo Goku bostezando- He tenido muchas peleas hoy. Así que me marcho al hotel.<br>-Te sigo. Suerte mañana Piccolo.-dijo Krilin despidiéndose de todos-_

_Cada uno de los contrincantes se fue marchando a descansar al hotel. Todos excepto el joven Niku y 2 caras que seguían con las caras enfrentadas._

_Oob creía que 2 caras era el hombre que vio la noche anterior. Así que se hizo el disimulado y se escondió detrás de una pared. Y de repente escucho unos llantos (parecía que alguno de los dos estaba llorando) pero no escuchaba golpes ni nada por el estilo. Entonces salto decidido a ver que pasa y cuando lo vio se quedo perplejo._

_-NO PUEDE SER! NO ES POSIBLE... TU ERES S- Oob no pudo acabar la frase ya que hubo un fogonazo y este cayó al suelo inconsciente-_

_¿Por que se quedaron 2 caras y Niku hablando?¿Quien lloraba?¿Que vio Oob?_

_Muchas dudas, muchos misterios,... lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!  
><em>


End file.
